campamento parte 2
by invasora kareli
Summary: zim esta deprimido por el engaño de tak e intenta suicidarce pero algo pasa, que creen un leve zatr que digo leve muy zatr
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto e inspirado para terminarlo en especial quiero agradecerles a mis autores favoritos que son: invader radiack, invasor rocks entre otros.

Invasor zim no me pertenece el es parte de las obras maestras de jhonen Vázquez.

Esta zim tirado en el sillón viendo la televisión y atrás del estaban gir y mini alce asiendo una fiesta.

Zim: gir eso no nos ayudara en la conquista de la tierra, pare.

Gir y mini alce pararon de bailar.

Gir: que tiene amo se ve triste.

Zim: no estoy triste, solo estoy deprimido eso es todo.

Gir: sé lo que te puede animar (gir empieza a cantar como lady gaga)

Zim: gir eso no ayuda.

Zim siguió viendo el televisor

Mente zim: ya no tiene caso vivir, jamás conquistaré este estúpido planeta y no es que no pueda si no le he guardado un gran aprecio y no quiero destruirla y tak… tak la persona que robo mi corazón, jugó con él y cuando se aburrió lo desecho, dejando un gran hueco en mi pecho que dudo mucho que alguien lo rellene lo único por lo que vale la pena que viva es, gir mi mejor amigo lo he llegado a considerar mi hermano menor, él y mini alce es todo lo que me queda, esta noche acabare con mi sufrimiento, le he dejado una nota a gir para que sepa lo que me ocurrió, yo solo me iré.

Casa de zim noche:  
zim puso una nota en el cerdo de caucho de gir, le dio un beso en la frente a gir y se fue por la puerta del frente.

Zim: adiós

Dicho esto serró la puerta.

Casa de zim día:

Gir estaba despertando y le dio un abrazo a su cerdo cuando vio que tenía una nota en irken y la leyó.

Querido gir:

Gir tu que siempre has estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, esta carta es un adiós esta noche me iré lo más lejos que pueda, vi que no puedo ser feliz y si no lo soy no me puedo llamar el increíble invasor zim, a única persona que he amado con todo mi corazón me abandono si vez algún día a tak dile adiós de parte mía y que la amo porque cuando termines de leer esta carta ya estaré muerto esta noche iré ala represa de la ciudad tenía que ir solo caminando así me dará mas tiempo de pensarlo no intentes nada, solo quiero morir, tienes que desmantelar la base e ir en el crucero vot a irken y dile a los más altos sobre mi muerte, cuídate mucho a ti y mini alce por favor mi ultimo deseo es que estén a salvo nunca te olvidaré mi hermano menor.

Atte. Zim.

Gir no pudo contener las ganas de llorar.

Continuara…..

mnbjn


	2. algo orrible

Gir no pudo contener las ganas de llorar y salió corriendo por la puerta del frente.

Casa de dib noche:

Dib estaba viendo misterios misteriosos cuando un gir muy pero muy triste entro a la casa.

Gir: n-niño cabezón necesito tu ayuda

Dib: ¿Qué sucede?

Gir: m-mi a-amo es-esta, esta ¡muerto!

Después gir empezó a gritar aun más agudo.

Dib: ¿pero qué fue lo que paso?

Gir se limpió las lágrimas y prosiguió a contarle lo ocurrido.

Dib: ¿y por que esperaste hasta la noche para decírmelo?

Gir: es que no sabía qué hacer.

Dib: no estés triste todavía hay esperanza de que este vivo aun.

Dib le sonrió a gir el cual le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos se fueron.

Represa de la ciudad:

Los dos se bajaron del autobús con unas malteadas.

Dib: vamos zim debe estar cerca ¿pero porque ir a la represa?

Gir: como los irken son alérgicos al agua, tal vez se quiso dar un chapuzón para que el agua lo quemara.

Dib: tienes razón gir, eres un genio.

Gir: ¿lo soy?

Dib: tenemos que darnos prisa

Dib tomo el brazo de gir y se adentraron al bosque, una vez que llegaron a la cima de la represa pudieron ver a alguien cayendo al vacio.

Dib: ¡zim!

Gir: ¡zimy!

Las lágrimas salieron de parte de dib, gir y mini alce (de donde diablos salió mini alce) los dos caminaron hasta sus casas y trataron de olvidar lo que paso.

(n.a: fin del capítulo 2, como les pareció e genial nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo)


	3. amor rencarnado

Hola amigos como están, me estoy adelantando en esto de mis historias ja, ja, ja bueno como sea, aquí está la tercera entrega de mi fanfic y ultima disfrútenla.

El amor rencarnado.

Zim despertó en un extraño lugar, estaba todo vendado, trato de moverse pero sintió que alguien estaba ahí, y efectiva mente había una extraña persona dormida en su torso, poco a poco la persona sintió los movimientos de zim y se fue despertando, la persona vio que zim ya estaba despierto.

¿?: Qué bueno que despertaste.

La extraña le dio un abrazo a zim y le planto un beso en los labios a zim dejándolo en shock, poco a poco zim tuvo mejor visión de la persona y vio que era un irken femenino de ojos purpuras y un tubo en la cabeza con antenas risadas.

Zim: ¡tak!

Tak: no te vez muy feliz de verme.

A tak se le borro su sonrisa y se puso a llorar.

Tak: yo esperaba que me lo agradecieras y me perdonaras.

Zim: te dije Que íbamos aponerle fin a nuestra relación que fue una mentira, ya no juegues con migo tak en cerio.

Tak: zim yo no jugué con tigo, tal vez fue al principio que quería venganza pero aun así quiero que sepas que te amo y esta vez es en cerio, pero te ruego que me perdones y si no es así, quiero que me des un último beso.

Zim sitió con la cabeza, tak se inclino para besarlo, fue un beso tierno que parecía nunca tener fin, unos segundos después los dos se separaron, tak se disponía a irse pero zim la tomo del brazo y le susurró al oído.

Zim: pero yo no quiero que sea el ultimo…. Sino el principio de muchos otros.

Tak sonrió de nuevo, los dos se volvieron a besar pero esta vez por un tiempo más largo, era algo maravilloso era como aquel dicho "las personas nacieron con dos caras, 2 brazos, 2 piernas pero fueron separados y condenados a buscar a su alma gemela el resto de la eternidad" solo que ellos se encontraron y ya pueden morir en paz (hoy estoy muy inspirada: 3) después de unos cuantos minutos se separaron por falta de aire, tak se recostó en el hombro de zim.

Tak: te amo

Zim: yo te amo aun más.

Tak: no más que yo.

Los dos amantes se volvieron a besar querían que el momento nunca terminara, después de unos cuantos minutos más tarde zim rompió el beso.

Zim: gir debe estar preocupado por mí.

Tak: fuiste muy tonto al tratar de suicidarte.

Zim: imagínate el amor de tu vida tratando de matarte.

Los dos se echaron a reír un rato, tak lo beso de nuevo y después lo abrazo.

Tak: prométeme que no lo volverás a intentar.

Zim: te lo prometo; oye tak como sabias que me iba a suicidar.

Tak: ese mismo día te fui a buscar para pedirte disculpas pero vi que no estabas en tu casa, así que fui a la casa del niño cabezón a ver si estabas con él, en cuando llegue vi platicando a dib y gir sobre la carta que le escribiste a gir, me preocupe y fui lo más rápido a la represa cuando llegue te vi flotando en el rio, te saque y te lleve a mi base.

Zim: ¿en cerio hicistes eso por mi?

Tak asintió con la cabeza, zim se le acercó volviéndola a besar, este beso era distinto, porque sus lenguas jugaban entre si, como un beso francés, tak se sonrojo al sentirlo pero después se relajo y se dejo llevar por aquel beso, después de unos cuantos minutos tak rompió el beso.

Tak: en tonses que, ¿vamos por su robotito o qué?

Zim: solo si e prometes que nuestra relación nunca va a terminar.

Tak: solo si prometes no dejarme sola.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, para volverse a besar (3^_^ que bonito es el amor 3^_^) después tak ayudo a zim a ponerse de pie y salieron por la puerta del frente.

Casa de zim noche:

Entran por la puerta del frente zim y tak, y ven a dib tomando fotos por tomo el lugar, en la pantalla los más altos traen gorros de fiesta, gir y mini alce están llorando, gir tiene una foto de zim.

Zim: dib humano que estas asiendo en mi casa.

Dib y los demás se percatan de que zim y tak están parados justo en frete de ellos.

Dib: z-zim estás vivo, te puedo explicar lo de la cámara.

Gir y mini alce se percatan de la presencia de zim y corren a abrazarlo

Gir: ¡amo está vivo, qué bueno!

Purpura: que lastima.

Rojo le pega en la cabeza a purpura.

Rojo: el quiso decir que alegría

Los más altos cortaron la trasmisión, dentro de la nave insignia todo estaba adornado para una fiesta.

Rojo: falsa alarma, zim toda vía vive

Todos lanzaron un grito de desilusión y quitaron los adornos.

Zim: gir quitarle la cámara al cabezón y llevarlo fuera

Gir le quito la cámara a dib y se la come, después lanzo a dib por un tubo.

Zim: bueno ahora estamos solos

Tak: que hay de gir y mini alce.

Zim: ammm…gir prepara unos tacos y que mini alce te ayude.

Zim y tak se vuelven a besar esta vez estaban seguros de que estarían juntos.

n.a: como les pareció increíble final no bueno, invasor lin despidiendo y hasta otra historia hay… mi espalda


End file.
